


A Small Glance

by Kboogie09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: Prompt: “You keep glancing my way and giving me this look and I don’t know if it’s out of lust or I have something on my face.”A/N: This is for @propertyofpoeandbucky’s mysterious writing challenge! Sorry this is so late… Thanks for giving me this prompt and allowing me to participate! Always a sucker for Flower shop au’s. And a sucker for Steve Rogers.





	A Small Glance

The sun was shining brightly as you made your way across the street, glancing around at the various buildings. You had just moved around the block in an apartment building and decided to take a break from unpacking to look around the nearby area. 

It was a nice area, you thought. Everyone seemed to be friendly and there were various small shops that piqued your interest, and what better time to get familiar with them? You had already visited a small bakery, buying a few chocolate scones to snack on during your little adventure. The owner, Wanda Maximoff, told you about the other shops that were around, including a flower shop. 

You decided to visit the flower shop next in hopes that you could find a small plant or bouquet of flowers to brighten up the apartment. Finishing off the last of your chocolate scones, you threw the bag into a trash can just before going inside the shop. A bell rings as you do so, and you enter into the sweet smelling shop, various flowers surrounding the room.

Looking around, you fail to notice anyone else inside the shop and jump when they begin to speak.

“Oh my god!” A hand goes to your chest, and you turn to the person now standing behind the counter. He stares down at you with concern filling his blue eyes as he gives an apologetic look. 

“Sorry, Miss. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

You found yourself unable to speak upon seeing how handsome the man was. As he sets down a small potted plant, you let out an awkward noise that seemed a mix between a cough and a chuckle, causing him to look back up at you.

“Oh,” you wave your hand at him. “You didn’t scare me. I was just… anyways. Hi.”

“Hi.” A small smile forms on his face, causing your chest to become oddly warm. 

“...Are you the owner of the shop?” 

“Yeah, that would… that would be me. I’m Steve Rogers.” 

“I’m Y/F/N Y/L/N.” 

You notice his eyes slightly move down, almost like he was looking at your lips, but then he raises his gaze back to your eyes. 

“Are you new here?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. I just moved in an apartment at the building around the corner.” You point out the door with your thumb. “How could you tell I was new?”

“Well, I’ve been here for a while and have gotten to recognize the people that walk around here.”

“So I was that obvious?” You joke with a smile.

“Well… you did kind of stand out.” 

A small warmth spread to your cheeks and you look around the shop to avoid staring at him awkwardly.

“S-so, yeah. I figured since I am new here, I could get to know the area and maybe find something to brighten up the apartment.”

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” He asks, clearing his throat.

“Um… no. No, I was just looking around.” You smile.

“Well… if you need anything, I’ll just be here.” 

“Alright.” You begin nodding, taking a few steps back as you quickly turn to look around the shop. 

You come up to a few premade bouquets, admiring how each flower was cut and how they paired up nicely with others. Looking up, you notice that Steve is watching you with an indescribable look on his face, but quickly looks down at the papers he was working on. Furrowing your brows slightly, you decide to pay no mind to it. You figure that he is just keeping an eye on you to make sure you are finding everything okay. Tracing your fingers so gently on a few chrysanthemums, you look up to see that he is, in fact, staring at you again. Giving a small smile, you look away to examine a few small potted flowers. 

You began to wonder why exactly Steve was looking at you the way he was. Was he annoyed that you walked into the shop and have just been looking around? Was there something on your face? Could it be that he was maybe… staring at you possibly out of interest or… lust?

Shaking your head at the last thought, you scoff at yourself as you continue walking around the shop. Finally settling on a bouquet, you grab it and make your way to the counter, seeing that once again Steve is staring at you.

“Is everything okay?” You ask and he looks up from your lips to your eyes.

“Yeah, definitely. So, your total is going to be twelve dollars.”

Nodding slowly, you reach into your purse to grab your wallet, gathering a few bills to hand to Steve. 

“Here-“ When you look up, you see that Steve is just staring down at you like he wants to say something. “Okay, what’s going on?”

“Hm?”

“I mean… you’ve been staring at me since I’ve gotten here and it’s sort of making me wonder… do I have anything on my face? Or are you just waiting for me to get out of here? Or are you trying to figure out a way to ask me out-“

Your eyes widen at the last part you blurted out, and you shut your mouth as Steve begins to chuckle softly.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have been staring at you.” 

Your brows knit together as Steve grabs a tissue box and pulls one out, handing it to you. 

“You do have a bit of chocolate on the corner of your mouth.”

“I…” You grab the tissue from him, quickly dabbing the corners of your mouth. “Well, that’s embarrassing.”

Steve smiles at you as you finish wiping the chocolate from your face. Looking around for a trashcan, Steve holds his hand out for you to drop the tissue in it.

“Sorry if I seemed… crazy.” You clasp your hands together nervously. 

“No, don’t apologize, I… shouldn’t have been staring and told you right away.”

“Well, that would have been a bit helpful.” You tease, cracking a bashful smile from him. “But, at least I know that’s why you were staring.”

Steve looks down as he kneels behind the counter and grabs a vase for your flowers. 

“Actually… I know that this is probably a long shot because we just met and everything, but,” he hands you the vase, looking up at you. “Would you like to go out to dinner with me? Or… we can go to the movies?”

“Well… I do still have to unpack everything in my apartment. It could be a while until I’m settled.”

“Then… how about I come help you? And I can order take-out for us?”

You look up from the vase of flowers, a small smile forming, and nod. “I would like that.”

Steve lets out what almost sounds like a relieved breath and grins. 

“Great! Uh, here.” He hands you one of his cards, pointing to the number at the bottom. “That’s my number. You can… call me or text me your address.”

“I’ll make sure to do that.” You take the card, putting it in your purse. “Thank you for the flowers and the vase.”

“Of course. I’ll... be waiting for your call.”

You bite the bottom of your lip to keep your smile from growing and nod as you grab the vase, taking a few steps back. 

“I look forward to seeing you later. Bye, Steve.”

“Bye, Y/N.” Steve watches as you give him a small wave before quickly rushing out of the flower shop, your heart racing from the excitement. 


End file.
